The present invention relates to dispenser containers, and more particularly to a container for a dispersant such as, for example, a room air freshener and the like.
Various types of containers for dispersants are known.
Some containers have a wick submerged in a dispersant material. The dispersant moves in the wick and, upon contact with the atmosphere, evaporates. In order to prevent evaporation when not in use, a cap is installed over the wick. This arrangement, while effective, presents a very utilitarian appearance.
Attempts have been made to enhance the asthetic appearance of a dispersant container. One such example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,840, which provides a container of two hemispherical, threadably connected shells. A wick material is held in place in the bottom hemispherical shell and a dispersant is encapsulated in the top hemispherical shell by a puncturable membrane. The bottom shell also includes a projection which pierces the membrane of the top hemispherical as the shells are moved toward each other, thus, allowing dispersant to flow into the wick material. The dispersant evaporates from the wick material and exits the container through holes formed through the lower hemispherical shell. When the dispersant is used up, the entire container is disposed of.